The Guilty Man in the Silent Fire
by donielle nash
Summary: When Edward was 14, he accidentally killed Bella's Mother, father and sister in a fire leaving bella scared. What happens in 10 years when they meet and realize who they are?


_**The Guilty Man in the Silent Fire**_

* * *

_**"I felt guilty throughout the whole time, but I was seduced. The power of these drugs, sex, power, and money, was extremely strong for me."-John Perkins**_

_When I was younger, my father always told me to open my heart to God before I fell asleep. He always said to pray for forgiveness because God was always merciful and just. But two years later when my younger brother and mother died, he never spoke of a just and merciful God ever again. What made their death even worse was that, the driver of the shiny blue Sudan was never found. He just ran like a coward. Leaving their bodies mangled and bleeding, lying in the middle of the road. _

**Edward.**

After their deaths, my father's heart became cold and hard. The pain he suffered only mirrored my own except that I refused to become so cold. I refused to become the man I now despised, the man that I once called father. He became too bitter, he indulged himself with Whiskey, anything to keep his mind off of the pain. And because of his pain and refusal to accept the circumstances, my mother and brother never had a proper burial. Their ashes sat on the coffee table, neither of us brave enough to move them.

But one fateful day, when I turned 14, I decided to finally say goodbye to my brother. He was my best friend, the only one who truly understood me. And I understood him too, so I knew what I was about to do would please him.

Micheal always loved bottle rockets. He was always persistent in getting me to try one but I always refused. But not today. _Today was his day_.

I took a bottle rocket out to a field near our home, and began to set it up, all the while smiling as I thought of Michael's reaction if he could see me now. I angled the rocket upward, and lit the match. Leaning back on my heals, I watched as the rocket took off into the sky, but then I saw that site become absolutely horrible. The rocket went up about 50 feet, and then turned back downward and landed in the hills above me.

Atop these rolling hills were the most expensive and prestigious homes imaginable. And with horror I watched as the rocket plummeted down until it reached a huge peach manor, and instantaneously burst the house into flames. I covered my mouth in shock as I saw the flames lick the house in burns, and as I heard the deafening screams that echoed inside it.

That house was for sale, but I hadn't the slightest idea that anybody had even moved in. But then I heard it again.

_Screaming._

"_Somebody help me!"_

"_Mommy! Please.."_

_Crying…_

_Yelling.._

_Shouting.._

"_Daddy, no!"_

_Silence._

I watched as a small girl with long mahogany hair scampered from her home, desperately looking for help. I could only see the back of her small body, and I could see that her right arm was burned all the way up to her elbow. I cringed when she fell to her knees and wept, and that's when I took off back down the mountain like a coward, and ran home.

The cold morning air was burning in my lungs, my feet were pushing me to run faster. Tears streaked my face as I panted, finally reaching my front door. My father just eyed me skeptically but said nothing.

I ran in my room and hid, and cried as I recalled the pain that little girl had. _Michael,_ I thought. _Michael, I'm so sorry…This was your day. But your day went up in flames. I was supposed to honor you on your day, but I killed on your day._

The tears came down faster now, my pain and the small child's pain mixing into utter torment. It was then that I heard the sirens, and it was then that I prayed to the merciful and just God my father used to speak of. But maybe God wasn't feeling so merciful and just because in next weeks newspaper, it said that Mr. Swan, and his wife and 6 year old daughter died in a fire caused by a bottle rocket and a gas leak. 10 year old Isabella Swan was alive and was being treated for 3rd degree burns. The last I heard of her was that she was shipped to an orphanage.

But all of this was _10 years ago_.

Needless to say, my life went downhill long after that.

I got charged with one misdemeanor after another, but as I got older, those misdemeanors became felonies.

I wasn't happy, I looking for love and acceptance in all the wrong places. And the nightmares of that fateful day haunted me every second I lived and breathed.

_.._

"Edward!!" Emmett shouted, waking me from my terrified slumber. I shook my head and snapped up in my bed.

"What, Man?" I shouted, angrily.

"You were screaming in your sleep again, man. This time was worse than ever." He said, sitting on the edge of my bed. "What the hell were u dreaming about?"

"Fire." I muttered. "Lots, and lots of fire."

* * *

_**Please review.**_


End file.
